


What Happens When Someone Doesn't Love You Back

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Love, Smiles, death on the inside, hurt on the down low, sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: Loving someone who doesn't feel the same HURTS. I mean, I don't think I've ever felt that, but I still attempted this anyway.





	

Loving someone who doesn’t love you is one of quickest ways to kill yourself on the inside. Whenever you love someone who doesn’t love you, whether the love is platonic or not, it tears you apart on the inside. You begin to wonder if you did anything wrong. You begin to pay attention to what they like and force yourself to change depending on your observations. You change and change and become frustrated when they still don’t love you. On the outside you may smile, but on the inside you scream and scream and scream until your lungs feel like they’ll burst, and then you break. You crumble away until you’re nothing but an empty shell of yourself with nothing but an empty smile and a broken heart.


End file.
